Never Let Me Go
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: Lucas, Brooke and Peyton grew up in Tree Hill, being friends ever since they could remember. They were told they were important, special. Even if it was at the expense of their own lives. Based off the book and movie Never Let Me Go. LEYTON. BRUCAS. *RE-UPLOADED*


_1994._

My name is Peyton S. I am 27 years old. I've been a carer for 8 years and I am very good at my job. My patients have always done better than what's expected, they're always stronger and make it towards the fourth donation without much anxiety.

I'm not trying to boast or anything. It means a lot to me, being able to do my job well that is. I keep the donors calm and comfort them until the very end. I do what I would want for myself when the time comes and I have my own carer. Carers and donors achieve so much together, for other people - that said, we're not machines. In the end it wears you down.

I suppose that might be why I don't spend a great deal of time looking forwards in life, but instead looking back. Enjoying the memories before it's my turn.

Anyway, I'm not making any great claim for myself. I understand how other carers can be resentful when thinking of me. They say: She's from Tree Hill. No wonder she has a great track record. She can pick and choose her own kind.

And it's true.

I think back to the beach, and the cottages, and Tree Hill, and to what happened to us there. I suppose we were lucky. Lucas, Brooke and I. All of us.

_Tree Hill, 1978._

It was a usual Monday morning. The 7th graders all shuffled in together for assembly which regularly took up the first period of that morning. Brooke and Peyton had walked down together from the dorms like they normal did, but as usual they were filed into different rows. Students always sat in alphabetical order.

Before they had the chance to even think of sitting down, the low droning notes from an organ could be heard, echoing through the hall in an overly joyful buzz. The school anthem began to be recited perfectly, as the twelve year old had been taught to do so their entire lives.

"_When we are scattered, afar and asunder __Parted are those who are singing today When we look back and forgetfully wonder What we were like in our learning and play Oh, the great days will bring distance enchanted Days of fresh air in the rain and the sun How we rejoiced as we struggled and panted Echoes of dreamland, Tree Hill lives on."_

Immediately everyone in the hall, members of staff who had been singing also included, sat down in one fluid motion before the headmaster spoke.

"Good morning everyone," Dan Scott echoed in his loud, exaggerated cheerfulness.

"Good morning sir," the children replied in the usual detached monotone of words.

His smile faded quickly, his once happy expression replaced with a serious frown. "It has recently come to my attention that four burned out cigarettes were found behind the greenhouse in the garden last Friday evening," as he said this, the kids sat straighter in their seats, squinting to each see the glass jar containing the banned substances, that an Art teacher was holding up. "I know that occasionally you may see some of the delivery men or caretakers smoking but, once again, I must emphasize how much worse it is for a student of Tree Hill to copy them. The children of this school are special. Keeping yourself healthy is of paramount importance. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

There was a slight breeze blowing throughout the playground, perfect for summer days like this. Brooke and Peyton lay on their stomachs on a patch of dry grass in front of the main house, a little way away from the main commotion and boys playing soccer. Lunch was always the best part of the day, the part of the day that they got time alone together, and a little time to have fun.

"What do you think of what Sir was saying in assembly today?" Brooke asked absentmindedly, twirling her hair around her finger.

"I think that who done it is smart."

"Why?"

"They didn't get caught," Peyton smirked, plucking a few flowers from the ground.

Brooke changed the subject quickly as her mind wandered. "I think one day I'd like four…no, five horses," the brunette paused for a moment, thinking about what she had just said to her best friend. "Bramble, Thunder, Jude…"

Peyton's face was screwed up in concentration as she focused on interlocking the stems of the small flowers, making a daisy chain. Noticing that her friend had stopped in mid-sentence, a rare occasion, she turned round as if to ask what was coming next.

"Well, I don't know what I would call them all," Brooke continued. "But I would like five horses. Thunder would be the best. He'd be too dangerous so _you _couldn't ride him. You could ride Jude as long as you don't hit him with your crop."

"I wouldn't anyway, that's mean," Peyton replied seriously before making the last link and raising the flowers up delicately.

"That's pretty."

"Here you have it," she replied, placing atop the other girl's dark hair.

"Thank you…Look," Brooke replied. Peyton followed her gaze over to the main house. "Who do you think that is with Sir?"

"Maybe it's our new guardian; didn't he mention someone called Miss Lauren?" Peyton said, still staring at the two adults by the entrance.

"I think it must be. We haven't had a new guardian in ages!"

* * *

Thankfully, the next period after lunch was gym class and at this time of year it was great being outside – considering that the heat in the sports hall was unbearable this time of year. They were playing rounders outside; it was like children's baseball, only since the school was more frightened of injury, the used soft rackets instead of hard bats. Miss Lauren had been watching the whole time.

Another boy stepped up for his turn, hitting the ball with all the strength he could muster as Peyton tossed it towards him. Lucas, being in the path of the ball and on the opposing team, had the role of trying to catch it – except, it flew straight over the fence. Unknowingly, he ran to get it but stopped in his tracks as he saw where it had landed. The other team celebrated as Miss Lauren looked on, confused.

When the girls were ready to leave the changing rooms, Miss Lauren appeared at the door.

"Why didn't Lucas go get the ball?"

"Excuse me Miss?" Brooke replied confused.

"When the ball went over the fence, why didn't Lucas go get it?"

"The fence is the boundary of Tree Hill grounds," Peyton said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"We don't cross the boundary Miss Lauren," another girl spoke. "It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the teacher questioned.

"There was a boy that had a big argument with his friends and then ran off beyond the boundary. They found him two days later in the woods, dead"

"How do you know that's true?"

"Everybody knows they're true, who'd make up stories as horrible as that?" Brooke said finally.

_**Hey all, was soo happy that 27 people have reviewed my story War Sweater for the 2 chapters so if you feel like reading it then do, it's 100% Leyton. This is based of the movie and book Never Let Me Go, this chapter and the next one will be when they're are children and you'll see some Brucas and Leyton starting. Then we'll go to when they're adults and it'll be awesome. If you haven't seen the movie or read the book then that's fine, I hope this might encourage you to do so.**_


End file.
